Conventional techniques for printing onto curved surface plastic containers are subject to certain limitations and drawbacks. Such techniques make it difficult to provide a container, particularly a container having a non-planar surface, with an image that is commercially acceptable. Another challenge can be to provide a base coat or surface for subsequent digital printing in an efficient and cost-effective manner. A further challenge, is to efficiently provide a container with a multi-color digital image printed at acceptable speeds and at a reasonable cost.